podtoidfandomcom-20200216-history
John Cleese
Former member of Monty Python and dinner attendee. He also speaks of what is required for creativity, but fails to heed his own words. One of Jim's friends attended a dinner with John to discuss business with him. Throughout the dinner he was exactly what you would expect, pleasant, witty, charming, and cordial. However, partway through the dinner, he leaned right close next to this friend and whispered "You are not getting my fucking money" (or something to that effect) then went right back to smiling and enjoying the evening as if nothing had happened. Films Irma la Douce (1963) - General Bert My Fair Lady (1964) - Yang Doctor Zhivago (1965) - Wallace Bonnie and Clyde (1967) -Timmy Imtelude (1968) - TV Publicist The Bliss of Mrs. Blossom (1968) - Post of clerk The Magic Christian (1969) - Mr. Dougdale The Best House in London (1969) - Jones M*A*S*H (1970) - R.J. Soldier The Rise and Rise of Michael Rimmer (1970) - Pummer And Now for Something Completely Different (1971) - Various roles The Statue (1971) - Harry Zardoz (1973) - Wizard Romance with a Double Bass (1974) - Musician Smychkov The Towering Inferno (1974) - Alan Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975) - Various roles Nashville (1975) - Randall Rocky (1976) - Sylvester The Strange Case of the End of Civilization as We Know It (1977) - Arthur Sherlock Holmes Rocky II (1979) - Sylvester Monty Python's Life of Brian (1979) - Various roles The Great Muppet Caper (1981) - Neville Time Bandits (1981) - Robin Hood Privates on Parade (1983) - Major Giles Flack Monty Python's The Meaning of Life (1983) - Various roles Yellowberd (1983) - Harvey Pew This is Spinal Tap (1984) - Michael The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai (1984) - Hanks Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome (1985) - Testa Silverado (1985) - Langston Clockwise (1986) - Mr. Stimpson Sid & Nancy (1986) - Cruise Spaceballs (1987) - Caan A Fish Called Wanda (1988) - Barrister Archie Leach Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure (1989) - Wayne The Big Picture (1989) - Bartender Erik the Viking (1989) - Halfdan the Black Bullseye! (1990) - John Cleese An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) - Cat R. Waul (voice) The Last Boy Scout (1991) - Roddy Wayne's World (1992) - Liam Splitting Heirs (1993) - Raoul P. Shadgrind Airheads (1994) - Bridges The Swan Princess (1994) - Jean-Bob (voice) Mary Shelley's Frankenstein (1994) - Professor Waldman The Jungle Book (1994) - Dr. Julius Plumford Die Hard: with a Vengeance (1995) - Nesson Fierce Creatures (1997) - Rollo Lee George of the Jungle (1997) - Ape (voice) Parting Shots (1998) - Maurice Walpole Soldier (1998) - Tom The Out-of-Towers (1999) - Mr. Mersault The World Is Not Enough (1999) - R Isn't She Great (2000) - Henry Marcus The Magic Pudding (2000) - Albert the Magic Pudding (voice) Rat Race (2001) - Donald P. Sinclair Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) - Nearly Headless Nick The Adventures of Pluto Nash (2002) - James Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) - Nearly Headless Nick Die Another Day (2002) - Q Scorched (2003) - Charles Merchant Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003) - Mr. Munday Shrek 2 (2004) - King (voice) Around the World in 80 Days (2004) - Grizzled Sergeant Hitch (2005) - Britt Valiant (2005) - Mercury (voice) Blood Diamond (2006) - Brad Charlotte's Web (2006) - Samuel the Sheep (voice) Shrek the Third (2007) - King (voice) I Am Legend (2007) - Brown Speed Racer (2008) - Square Igor (2008) - Dr. Glickenstein (voice) The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) - Professor Barnhart The Pink Panther 2 (2009) - Dreyfus Planet 51 (2009) - Professor Kipple (voice) Shrek Forever After (2010) - King (voice) Knight and Day (2010) - Smith Spud (2010) - The Guv Winnie the Pooh (2011) - Narrator (voice) The Big Year (2011) - Narrator (voice) God Loves Caviar (2012) - McCormick The Croods (2013) - King (voice) Spud 2: The Madness Continues (2013) - The Guv Planes (2013) - Bulldog (voice) Spud 3: Learning to Fly (2014) - The Guv Absolutely Anything (2015) - Chief Alien (voice) A.C.O.R.N.S.: Operation Crackdown (2015) - Mr. Bellwood (voice) Albion: The Enchanted Stallion (2016) - General Eder Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016) - Will Trolls (2016) - King Gristle Sr. (voice) Charming (2017) - Fairy Godmother / Executioner (voice) Arctic Justice (2018) - Otto Von Walrus (voice) Category:New Podtoid Category:Podtoid Creatures